


How Lucifer found love

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lucifer Needs a Hug, M/M, Smut, adam is a good boyfriend, adam is a good mate, ladam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam is pulled from the pit and gets to know Lucifer, can he help the angel overcome his self hatred?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Adam suddenly woke up about 5 miles from where the cage was he had no clue why he was free but he had a mark similar to Dean's and it was on his leg. The only reason he noticed it so soon was because he was stark naked but as he looked around he saw a pile of clothes and a pair of running shoes with a note "Go to Dean and Sam they'll protect you" was written in large calligraphy. Hmm he thought as he slowly got dressed I wonder how I got out. The last thing he remembered was falling into the pit with Lucifer as Michael controlled him and loneliness..such intense loneliness that it hurt him even thinking about it. Wow i actually feel bad for the devil he thought as he realized that Lucifer had spent a millennium down there alone. But as he started walking towards town he couldn't help but wonder what had brought him back, When a car slowly drove by Adam saw his chance and flagged down the vehicle "You can come with me as soon as you tell me your name mister" she stated "Adam.. Adam Winchester" Her whole persona changed into one of relief "Oh my God they have been searching for you for ages"  
"who ma'am?"  
"Christo - I mean Dean and Sam. Sorry but i had to check that you weren't a demon." she smiled and unlocked her doors "I'm Ellen and If you want i can let you stay with me until one of those goons pick you up. Here lemme call them" she said as she pulled out the phone and waited "Sam you wont believe who I just found. No Adam and he's human where are we? Adam says its where him and Lucifer fell in.Oh ok I'll keep him safe" She sighed as she hit end call "They'll be here two days tops so looks like you're staying with me." Adam fidgeted "I Feel like I'm missing someone.. like someone I cared for deeply but Kaylee died before Michael possessed me." Ellen raised a questioning brow "My girlfriend but she was killed by a demon" He answered her un-asked question. "But why were Sam and Dean looking for me?"  
"Because apparently God let Lucifer and herself when they get here because Lucifer is coming too. I have to say Satan is a pretty nice guy once you get to know him" When she called Lucifer Satan something rose in Adam's throat "Don't call him that you will just be reminding him of that Horrible place" He looked straight ahead as he said this "I was so cold and lonely- the kind of loneliness that causes people to kill themselves but I couldn't."  
"and lets see how long was I there? A year? Two? Now imagine a millennium of that Literal Hell-hole. Can you not see how this is the last thing he needs?"

Ellen looked ashamed as she slowed and turned onto a dirt driveway "Your right"  
As they pulled in and she led Adam into the house he was thinking up a plan "and Here's your room I'll be back around six" she said as she walked out. When Adam saw her pull back out and away he got down onto his knees and prayed- to Lucifer "Lucifer I know we never met while I was in control but I am now and i want to speak to you now. I swear I will not harm you in any way"  
There was a pause and Adam thought it didn't work but then he heard a soft flutter of wings and a even softer voice say "You called me?" Adam stood up and turned around to face the Archangel "Hello How are you? My name is Adam"  
"Why do you want to know? and why did you pray to me? there are plenty of Worthy Angel's out there to call upon" He said as he stood there awkwardly "sit down and why would you think that?"  
"Because I'm the reason you had to go through the torture of being in the cage. And because every angel in all of heaven thinks it and is sure to tell me everyday" he said not quite sure why he was telling this to someone who probably hated him "Just so you know I don't blame you for trying to break out. It was horrible in there."  
"What? are you forgetting I am Satan?"  
"you Were Satan. Now your the Archangel that is being- face it - Bullied because he make a mistake"  
"Why did you call me here in the first place?"  
"Well for starters i figured you would like a prayer to come your way and because I wanted to tell you that If you still feel any kinship to Michael You better warn him i am going to hunt his ass down and kill him. And because I wanted to tell you that if you would like a Friend that has been rejected by his family, even if its not as large and important as yours, I'll listen okay?"  
"Why?"  
"Because.. Well because everyone needs a friend and I'm not a dick... I think. You'll have to ask Sam or Dean about that."  
"How are you not falling apart? You're human and you crave social interactions and you were locked in the cage"  
"Your a angel- your whole being is family and you survived so I guess I can too" Adam shrugged as he got up "Would you like a drink? i don't know what Ellen has but i'm bound to find something"  
The angle just stared "No.nonononono Your not going to be kind to me just to hurt me more. tell the other angel's they can go fuck themselves" he said and he vanished. Adam rolled his eyes but then stopped realizing that he was seriously scared of being hurt by anyone because he was so damaged already. well they would be meeting again in a few days time anyway and Adam was determined to befriend this angel because.. Well he didn't know. It just feels like the right thing to do. But in the meantime he was going to pray to the angel just to he could get something in his head to tune out the "Angel radio" as Dean had once called it.  
Every hour He sent a prayer telling Lucifer exactly why he was sending it and not sugarcoating anything _^ Hey I know about "angel Radio and how receiving prayers makes it harder to hear it for a few minutes so here I am - annoying you again. Bye, Adam^_  
So what if he knew it was boring him? He wanted to help the angel and he didn't know why.  
Until around midnight during his last prayer The angel reappeared "Do you ever shut up?" he asked "I've received all of you prayers and I wanted to thank you for not just figuring i was bad because I ran off.... Truth is I only acted that way because didn't know how to react to someone wanting to help me and just talk and I was certain that you were sent by the angel's to see how I would speak of them." The blonde angel said when Adam suddenly blurted "You talk so soft- like a child who's terrified of something but don't wanna cry" He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth but Lucifer just looked at him  
"I suppose you are correct but what am I supposed to do? I can't acct cocky and I can't wallow in self pity. I can see the way even Sam looks at me- like I'm a abused child and not a celestial being"  
"But you are. I mean look I know you don't want to be pitied but God trapped his son in a cage for throwing a temper tantrum and breaking a few toys. Where I come from that's abuse. And I don't care WHO your father is. My father left me to be raised by a single mother while he went off to save the world. I Would never worship a God who could do that to his children just like I never respected my mom's abusive boyfriends. It's the same thing and you know it. But harboring a grudge will only hurt you in the long run.What you need is someone who won't judge you and would defend you against you dick brothers.Please tell me Sam is doing that."

Lucifer hung his head "N..no I just live with him because I am not welcome in heaven"  
"That Dick" Adam went silent for a second "Hey when i get my shit together and am able to rent a house would you like to move in? I know we don't know each other that well but no one should feel like a burden and I'm actually kinda pissed Sam isn't treating you better because he did some pretty dark shit and all he wanted was to be accepted again.But hey don't Angel's mate for life?"  
Lucifer looked up "Not when you're so horrible you're banned from anything remotely happy. Lailah abandoned me then tried to kill our brethren and was killed in the process. I'm glad he never had to see me again."  
"Who is that?"  
"His name translates directly to 'Angel of the Night' and he had the most gorgeous wings you've ever seen. We looked like polar opposites but loved each other so deeply that we were the first pair of angels to ever permanently bond and when i fell he did Nothing to save me."  
"wait.. What?"  
"The angel I loved was- how do I say this - a Ultra mega dick who didn't love me at all... Why am i telling YOU this?"  
"Because you want to talk to someone and I'm the one listening" Adam said quietly as Lucifer reached out to grab his arm and pulled him down besides him "You're not going to tell anyone this right?"  
"Of course not I know when to keep my mouth shut. But talking this out of your system will help you."  
"Why are you helping me again?"  
"Because you deserve it for all you've went through"  
"I tried to kill the whole world"  
"I would have too."  
"What? No you don't know what you're saying Adam"  
"Yes I do. I couldn't stand two years in there. I can't even imagine if I had been in there as long as you had."  
"Your Lucky that God released us then"  
Adam looked at Lucifer's face and then to his hands. Grabbing them both he twisted so when Lucifer looked up he was facing him "I don't care if you're a Archangel or not. Its ok to cry." Adam said gently saying just what he needed to hear. But with eyes welling up with tears he quickly blinked them away "But Satan Can't" He said shaking his head.  
"Your right. aren't you glad Satan doesn't exist anymore?" Adam said still holding Lucifer's hands as the tears began to fall. "There see? Its ok and no one is going to say a word because its just you and me ok?"  
"I fell like a stupid child who can't handle his emotions"  
"Your not stupid., or a child. You're someone who needs to be grounded before you hurt yourself more. You already served your punishment and you need to realize that. There's no need to keep punishing yourself."  
"Adam I'm going back to the hotel ok? if you would like to come back with me then we don't have to drive."  
"Ok just let me give Ellen a note" Adam said as he got up and went out the bedroom door. About ten minutes later he came back "thanks for waiting"  
Lucifer just nodded as he touched Adams's forehead and zapped them to the hotel "This door here is their room and this one is mine. I'll unlock another room for yo-" He was cut off by Adam asking Does your room have two beds?"  
Lucifer nodded. "Then could I stay in your room?" Adam asked  
"Wha? Why? with me? I've always had a separate room fron the others"  
"Then the other's are assholes and you don't need bo be ostracized like this" Adam said thinking about all the ways he was going to tourture his brothers in the morning.  
"C'mon lets sleep - the earlier we fall asleep the faster we wake up" Adam said as he watched the Archangel head to his own bed and shut the lights off with a snap of his fingers.  
"Good night Lucifer"  
"Goodnight Adam"


	2. Chapter 2

It was around seven when they were awoken by Dean's loud knocking "Get your ass up or we're leaving you behind."  
Adam growled and stalked over to the door grateful he fell asleep in his clothes. Opening it he looked Dean square on in the eye and said "Is that any way to speak to a Archangel?" before slamming the door closed in the surprised hunter's face, Turning back to Lucifer he asked "Every morning?"  
Lucifer just nodded.  
"ADAM? WAS THAT YOU?"  
He sighed "M'not opening the door until you apologize to Lucifer you asshole!"  
"Fine. I'm sorry for being rude and yelling at you. apology accepted? Adam looked at the Archangel who nodded "Unfortunately yes so i'm coming out to talk to you dumb-asses"  
As son as he walked out he said "Lucifer transported me here and your both dicks to someone who Really Don't need this shit. so Go.Fuck.Yourselves." He stated as calmly as he could "How did you know Lucifer was even up here?" Sam asked  
"Ellen told me and then i prayed for him to show up.'  
"But why?" Dean blurted  
"Because not everyone is as huge assholes as you two. I Wish John Winchester hadn't drunkenly fucked my mother that night because i wish i wasn't related to you." Adam said on the swivel of a heel and marched back in as he slammed the door shut.  
"Hey Lucifer, My mom's house is paid for and I'm pretty sure that it's empty. Would you like to go now? - I'll leave a note telling the Winchester's not to come anywhere near it. I had already graduated college enough to get a job. You won't have to go back to heaven until you want."  
"No I refuse to be a burden to someone who is being kind to me. I'll transport you but I'm staying here."  
"I'm not leaving you here- either your coming with me or were both gonna be miserable here."   
"But-" Lucifer started   
"No but's I know I can be a dick but I'm not leaving you with these two."  
"They're not that bad... And it's understandable why Sam Doesn't like me I did possess him and make him do horrible things"  
"Yes but that's done and over" Adam said walking over to the angel.  
"You still want to kill Michael."  
"Yes but because of how much of a colossal dick he is. He didn't hurt me I just don't like people who bully others not no reason."  
"Who does he bully?"  
"Making someone feel worthless and keeping them from being happy is bullying."  
"Then your saying that my Little brother is bullying me. That's just wonderful."  
"No he's taking the fact of your past to keep anyone from knowing the true you. He's always been jealous of you I could tell. Your the angel who used free will and made a mistake but he still envies that you actually went through with what he wanted to do."   
"Come here Adam."  
"Not letting you hit me"  
"Write the note"  
"Wha- oh ok! I'm glad you finally decided to come." If you want I'm pretty sure the neighbor's house is empty if you don't wanna live with me." Adam stopped "I just want to get you away from these people. I know that I can't stop the other angels but I want you to have someplace to return to whenever you want." He finished writing the note and stuck it on the bed.  
"Ready?"   
"Ready"


	3. Chapter 3

They got along well and as Adam (much to Lucifer's amusement) went back and reapplied for collage and passed all his bar exams and was working as a week on/week off apprentice.. Until he was fired for "sexual harassment towards the customers" even though all he did was say "you look very nice "mrs-insert last name belonging to a lady older than forty-" and Adam was back at home looking for a new job. The few friends Adam did make had though that there was something going on between those two but Adam would just sigh and say "nope sorry we strictly have a 'no coitus' policy in this household" and that would shut them up.

It was about seven months later and Lucifer was getting really moody and just stayed in his room. As much as he didn't want to he had to call Dean "look I don't care if you are pissed but something is wrong with Lucifer- he won't come out and he's not eatin-" Dean cut him off "he's fine. same Thing is happening to Castiel but Lucifer is probably taking this harder."  
"Taking what harder?"  
"Nothing.. I uhh gotta go" Dean said and quickly hung up.  
*Knock* "Lucifer?"   
"Go away you can't come in."  
"No I'm not and yes I am" Adam said as he slowly opened the door.Lucifer disappeared into the bathroom as soon as Adam stepped inside, leaving a few Snow White feathers behind "Lucifer are you ok?" Adam asked worried as the bathroom occupant squeaked "and don't touch my feathers!"   
"Okay I won't but you have to tell me what's wrong - I called Dean and he won't tell me."  
"No"  
"Please?"  
"No! And I'm not coming out"  
"Why?"  
"My grace is slowly depleting and I'm shedding! Ok?"  
"Wait.. What's wrong with your grace?"  
"Nothing all angels loose some of their grace so they can do this but it's the first time In a very long time that I'm having to deal with this."  
"Can I help?"  
"No you cannot touch me during this because of what may happen." Lucifer said as he leaned on the door  
"So your loosing feathers and starving yourself and I'm not allowed to do anything??"   
"Yes"  
"Bull shit. I'm not going to let you be all alone when you need someone!"  
"Please.." Lucifer whimpered "my wings are visible... And look like chicken wings. I don't want you to see this."  
"Oh wow... Lucifer I'm sorry I yelled but I'm not leaving because of this I promise not to say anything to anyone else- I mean who would I tell? And why would I tell? It's something private and I would never hurt you"  
"Well I guess if you won't leave.." Lucifer said as the door slowly opened. There was a pause then Adam attacked him with a hug, being careful about the wings "wow how did you get these to even fit in here? It's so small"  
"Are you blind? I mean look at my wings they aren't exactly at normal size..."  
"So?" Adam shrugged "they are still amazing."  
"have you ever seen angel wings before?"  
"Only glimpses from Michael but yours are nicer.. So tell me what's happening."  
"It's a six stage process we go through and this was stage two. It takes a month and I really need to be alone for this. I cannot have someone that I care for near me."  
"Why?"  
"I get really needy the first few weeks and no one can help me"  
"You don't need to be alone Lucifer there are others to help you"  
"Only one being can help me with this and i can never see them again" Lucifer said, his wings sagging a little bit.  
"Who? and you better tell me"  
The angel blushes "Lailah"   
"Oh is some sort of bonding thing you go through?"  
"Not.. Exactly"  
"What is it then?"  
"nothing."  
"Tell me"   
"No"  
"Is it bad? Will it hurt you?"  
"No and not that bad"  
"Please tell me!" Adam said as he placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder which caused him to whine and push into the touch. "It's..... Oh please just.. Leave!"  
"Tell me!" Adam demanded noticing how much Lucifer was leaning into his hand.  
"FINE!" he snapped. "Angels go through a mating season every few decades or so." He said pulling away from Adam's hand and turning away "and because I lost my mate and am barred from heaven to find another I have to suffer through this. So please LEAVE!"  
"So you're being made to suffer this because the others won't let you come into your own home?" Adam said only taking a few steps back "that's just evil"  
"Yea well what are you going to do? Tell them that? They'll just laugh"  
"Why are you locking yourself in your room though?"  
"We are very.. Needy during this time and I just wanna be alone so I don't do something stupid."   
"Oh come here and let me hug you"  
"I.. I can't"  
"Says who?"   
"Says me because you just saw how I responded to you just simply touch me and I don't wanna trigger something."  
"Trigger what?"  
"During the first week we like to be in constant contact with our intended mate and the second week we would groom each others feathers." Lucifer groaned as he scratched his left wing on the door way and watched a feather fall out.   
Adam had been thinking for a while about this and he realized that this was the best way to say it.  
"Come here." He commanded staring the angel down until Lucifer looked away and headed toward him "look at me." When the Angel did, Adam extended a hand and laid it on his shoulder "if you don't mind I would like to help."  
Wide-eyed Lucifer shook his head but couldn't bring himself to move away from the touch.   
"Adam do you understand what you're saying? This isn't something we can just stop after it's over..."   
"Yes I know and I want to always be here for you. I would do anything for you... I've felt this way for a little while. I understand if you say no and I'll forget this ever happened."  
"I..Can't and I'm sorry" Lucifer whispered as he pushed Adam out the door and softly closed it and numbly walked to the bed.   
Adam sighed and headed to the kitchen so make some popcorn - he figures it was light enough and if all else failed he could always flick individual kernels under the door. He stopped when he heard the sound of something hit the ground with a loud thud "If you really don't want me in there your gonna have to say so because I wanna see what fell. No response "okay i'm coming in"  
What he saw made him feel bad and want to laugh at the same time, Lucifer had tried to wrap himself up burrito style to confine his wings but just managed to incapacitated himself and he was currently laying on his stomach like a sad worm with blanket wrapped around his arms and wings "Oh My Globs (He stooped using the word God as soon as Lucifer moved in with him) What have you done?" The angel just glared "Just get me out of this please. And don't touch my wings please"  
"Your Wish is my command" Adam laughed "Can I ask what you were trying to accomplish?" he asked as he unraveled the blanket "I was trying to trick my wings into feeling that they were being touched. It failed."   
"I can tell"   
"Oh you shush"   
"so..erm I brought you some popcorn.. I was planning of flicking it under the door but now.." Adam trailed off feeling awkward "But if you want me to g-" he was cut off Again "No I'm sorry for how I acted but I just can't see how someone could like me That way ever again, especially since of what i was and not be crazy"  
"Well" Adam said with a grin "maybe I am a little crazy?" Sitting on the floor next to Lucifer he put a hand on his shoulder and watched as it seemed like Lucifer would melt into his touch "Can.. can we sit on the bed? I would like you to groom my wings"  
"I dunno can we?" Adam laughed as he got up then reached down to help Lucifer up "Look how far you've come in seven months huh? Accepting help from me without protest" he smiled as they sat down on the bed "So what do i do?"   
"Run your fingers through my feathers and pull out any loose ones. please be gentle"  
"I will i promise. but why are you shedding?"  
"Because we get our new plumage in. and we only tell our..erm.. intended mates about this- whats wrong? "  
"ugh just ugh! remember how I said I asked Dean if he knew what was wrong with you? well he knew because Castiel told him.. Just gross i really didn't want my brother to be happy after how he treated you"  
Lucifer shuddered "Oh.. well That's gross I REALLY don't want to think about them while we're doing this"   
"This?"  
"I'm so sorry but i thought you would have figured it out.. this is part of bonding because of how good it feels. I understand if you want to stop."  
"Nope I'm gonna make you feel wonderful just because I can, and because you need someone to show you how wonderful you are, since you seem to think your not. You've been holed up for a few days so how far into this thing are you?"  
"Still first stage but I'm going to have to request you to stay away from me after tomorrow"  
"Why?"  
"The second stage is the reversal of this and I need to be alone because I will be craving touch continuously even if its just touching your hair and I'm not going to do that to you."  
Adam just sighed "if that's what you want but I don't want you to be alone"  
"And because in about two weeks is when when a pair usually...erm..ahh..Breed" Lucifer said fidgeting around and almost hitting Adam with his right wing.  
"oh..OH.. well tha-"   
"I know and i also know you prefer females but I cannot change vessels and I-" Adam surprised him by setting his head on the angel's shoulder and kissing his ear, the first romantic thing by human standards yet. "its ok and i really couldn't care about what your vessel is... Its you I care for and then he pulled back and the angel fell on top of him, Wings pressing against his chest "Does this hurt?"   
"No but what are you trying to do- NO no no no no st..stop!! he laughed as Adams hands slowly crept to his sides and started tickling. "I am a angel! this shouldn't bother me!"   
"What? can't handle a little tickling?"  
"AHH HAHAHA LET ME UP"  
"Nuh uh not until you say the magic word"  
'Please"  
"Nope"  
"Uhh Uhh .. Feather?"  
"Guess again!" he then whispered "Think of a magical book"  
"CREMEPUFF!! I DON'T KNOW" he yelled loud enough to let Adam know he wasn't enjoying this any more. He immediately stopped and laid his hands on Lucifer's stomach "Sorry"  
As the angel calmed down he leaned his head all the way back "So what was the password?"  
"Hogwarts"  
"Hey at least i got one of the houses right..."  
As Adam laughed it sent pleasant vibrations up Lucifer's wings "That's Huffelpuff and i'm surprised you got so close. Did i hurt you?"  
"No and it was just a wild guess. Adam i'm so glad you ignored me and i pray to father that we can keep this even after the.. Month is over." he said closing his eyes and putting his face near Adam's throat. and dosing off int a light sleep. Adam REALLY wanted to move Lucifer's wings but couldn't bring himself to wake up Lucifer so he kept himself still and just enjoyed the moment he never thought he would have and he was going to do everything in his power to keep the angel safe while he needed it. About a hour or so later they woke up and Lucifer did something surprising "Hi Adam you're still here? he asked as he kissed Adam's cheek. Freezing he mumbled "sorry sorry" and shot off of him and got off the bed, leaving a dazed Adam to figure out what went wrong "What happened? are you hurt?"  
Shaking his head he just stood there "I'm sorry"  
"for what?" Adam asked getting up and walking over to Lucifer and grabbing his hands like he did the first time they had a real discussion "Lucifer tell me whats wrong?"  
"I kissed you I'm sorry" poor angel he looked like a puppy that was getting yelled at.  
"Now why are you sorry? Do you regret it?"  
"No but i didn't ask it was just pure reflex I'm sorry"  
"So? Then why are you apologizing? If you think i'm mad then your greatly mistaken. You are amazing and I'm So happy you chose to accept me as your new mate and I'm well aware that I'm not as perfect as they were"  
"You don't mind?"  
"Of course not but if you don't wanna, that's ok too. we have as long as you want" Adam said pulling Lucifer back to the bed "Aww look you messed up your feathers again. But before that.. Your coming with me and I'm going to cook something what do you want?"   
"Nothing I..I'm not hungry"  
"I don't care if you eat a pop tart you're eating something! I don't want you to starve for a month and I will carry you if necessary."  
"I'll come willingly if you will just listen"  
"I'm All ears"  
"What you said before... You are a far better person than Lailah ever was and I.." *Cough* "I think i love you.. No I do love you and I am grateful for all those prayers you sent me when we first met because without them I wouldn't have come back and you wouldn't have showed me that I was worth something and let me cry. You were the first and person to show me kindness and compassion" Lucifer said as he picked at a random feather and pulling it out, the pain grounding him.  
"Hey now no need to pull feathers out! I bet that hurt huh? Look at me.No eyes up here" Adam softly chided "If you do that any more then your wings will hurt and we don't want that now do we? And if i didn't truly love you I wouldn't do this" he said leaning in towards the angel giving him time to pull away. The kiss was so soft and sweet but still was everything Adam ever wanted. As he pulled back Lucifer smiled the most dazzeling smile "Thank you for being here and if during the last part I do something stupid Please forgive me."  
"Stupid? how?"  
"sexually I may not be in control"  
"Oh well I don't believe you would intentionally hurt me and Your still eating food"  
Subdued Lucifer followed Adam when he got up "If I throw up it's not my fault"  
"Ok ok I got it. I'll just make you a little bit of soup and then you can go to sleep and prepare for.. Stage three?"   
He nodded "I don't want to be clingy so stay away"  
"No I am going to help you through this no matter how much you fight me"  
"Ok but I'll call you in when I wake up okay?"  
"Okay"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Adam woke up all he wanted to do was check ,on Lucifer but he kept to his promise until around nine AM when he heard soft whimpers coming from the angel's room. "Lucifer you promised to tell me when you were awake"  
"Why would I do that? I'm featherless, a mess,and in heat like a cat! All I want is to be touched like a needy baby and I'm not going to call you in here to see this"   
"You seem to not understand this - I... Love you" he heard Lucifer give a snort. "no I really do and I want to help you through this and I promise to never leave you.. I don't want you to be alone" Adam said softly, opening the door and looking at the hunched up figure on the bed "Oh how long were you going to force yourself to be alone?"   
"Till the end of the month"  
"Yeah well i'm not letting you do this alone.Ever. so i'm going to come and sit down now ok? He said as he let himself in and walked to the bed. As it sagged a little under his weight, Lucifer curled up even more- away from Adam "If you touch me, even if its just a ghosting if fingers on my arm I won't stop craving touch and i don't want to spend a week begging to he hugged or something."  
"Not that i'll mind" Adam laughed quietly as he slowly reached out to take the embarrested angel's hand and latched on even before he sat down next to him "Did you eve think i actually Want to help you? That I want to be here for you and cuddle or hold hands,Hmmm? That maybe I would do anything for you and that I am not going to leave you alone for this? I want to hold you, to make you feel loved because you are and you're a wonderful being whom I don't deserve but by some miracle you are letting me love you" he said as Lucifer sighed and pulled him down next to him "You don't know what you've done." Lucifer whispered as he pulled Adam down and wrapped around them with his wings. They laid there for hours only moving when one of them got uncomfortable and had to shift around when one of them got uncomfortable. Lucifer was making a sound that Adam had never heard before and when he asked, the angel blushed "Uhh that's the equivalent to me purring then you do that"  
"oh i guess you weren't kidding when you said that you liked your wings to be stroked like this huh?" "Why are you not uncomfortable with me saying that i'm purring?"  
"No..Why would I be? Your just showing pleasure.." Adam asked not understanding why the angel seemed ashamed of something he clearly had no control over. " I want to make you do that! I want you to feel good and there's nothing wrong with showing pleasure." He said kissing Lucifer's neck so he could feel the vibrations of when he purred. "I Do love you Lucifer and I plan on being with you even after this. When I first called you I knew you needed a friend but you've been so much more and I swear to always be here for you" he said maneuvering Lucifer's hand to the hand print under his pants "I remember wanting to find the angel who did this to thank them... So I am right now. Thank you Lucifer- the Light bringer."  
"You.. Know the meaning of my name?" Lucifer asked hand resting in the fabric above the handprint, carefully pushed down a little making Adam gasp and pull the archangel closer than he already was "When I was given the chance to escape with Michael and he was going to leave you down there, I couldn't leave you down there alone so i dragged you up and gave you the note planning on dissappearing the moment we got anywhere near you in case you remembered the cage. I never wanted to be a burden and i had never thought I would find a loving mate because of who I am.. What I had become" he said as Adam realized all that he was saying and kept on running his finger's through Lucifer's hair thinking how to respond. "I don't know what to say to that really but now.. All I want to do is Make you happy and to make sure you realize how much you are loved and there is nothing better than watching you smile and relax completely as you trust me. I want to be here with you thrugh the whole thing because I love you." Adam said so tenderly that Lucifer was overcome with a strange feeling "A..Adam?"   
"Yes?"  
"I love you more that I have ever loved anything in the world and I wish to never leave you" Lucifer said kissing Adam as he closed his eyes. Moving into the kiss, Adam licked Lucifer's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. As Lucifer moaned into the kiss accepting Adam's tongue he could feel his growing erection and moved his hips forward bringing his clothed erection against his mate. Surprised that Adam was already hard he grounded himself against him and let out a moan and Adam did the same "Adam? Is this ok?"   
"Don't .. Don't stop" Adam panted as he reached a hand between them and palmed at Lucifer's bulge, causing him to buck his hips into Adam's hand hard enough to push him away a few inches "whoa there you might want to lose some clothing to do this" he managed to get out between the kisses. When Lucifer Snapped his fingers Adam found them both very naked but he didn't mind, instead he grabbed both their cocks and started stroking them. As pre-come started to leak from his, Lucifer reached around Adam's waist and grabbed his ass cheek and pulled him closer until there wasn't any room at all between them and kissed his way from Adam's lips to his neck and started to kiss and nibble making Adam moan and reach out to grab Lucifer's wings and tugged on the one closest. With a cry Lucifer came and thrusted against Adam,the friction was too much for the human as he came seconds later. Panting Lucifer snapped his fingers again and the spunk disappeared and they just laid there cuddling "wow.. That was.. Wow" Adam laughed quietly after a few minutes of silence "Lucifer you are amazing and I promise to never leave you unless you want me too. I love you so much and you are the the best thing to ever happen to me but was this brought on by the season?"  
"Actually no this was out of pure love.. The hardest part isn't for a week or so. I guess I just really love being with you"   
"Does this mean we share a room for a while?" Adam teased  
"You want to?"  
"Of course stupid! I find myself actually enjoying the company of the angel who I basically kidnapped"  
"Then yes and I came willingly"  
Adam got up and headed to the bathroom "don't you ever have to go pee?"   
"Yes but not now"  
"Of course you don't" Adam laughed through the door and flushed the toilet "why do you go through a mating season if angels are genderless?"  
"That way is insures someone gets pregnant out of this"  
"You mean-" Adam choked   
"If we have intercourse one of us is going to become pregnant, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I thought you would have figured it out."  
"Oh nothing would please me more than to have children with you Lucifer but how? We're both male"  
"My grace will make it possible and safe for whoever conceives... Did you not know that this could happen?"  
"No but I don't care. I'll carry it if I.. Get pregnant.. And I'll help you if you do"  
"Thank you Adam. You will make the best father they could ever have and I want to have my first family with you"  
"First? Weren't you bonded?"  
"Yes but they didn't want anything to tie themselves to the angel that had always been the odd one out"  
"Ugh I want to kill that dick! I can't see why anyone would treat you so horrible?"  
"Because they never bothered to get to know me, never bothered to reach out to the shy angel."  
"When this month is over your taking me to heaven and letting me tear those dicks a new one" Adam growled.  
"No! You can't! Because your a human and they'll kill you or...kill you"  
"Or what?"  
"They'll sent us both back down"  
"You gave repentance! They can't do that to you!"  
"You too Adam they won't let the person I love go without punishment.."  
"Oh like I care about me! I died five years ago until Michael made me agree to be his vessel. When I woke up outside the cage my first thought was I have to fix what Michael did. I was going to die again because there wasn't a point. But when I heard about you being back I wanted to call you up to tell you that I forgave you. When I saw you I wanted nothing more than to help you through everything - you are what kept me from doing something really stupid and you didn't even know it!"   
"What? You were going to.."  
"Yup I mean what did I have left? I was registered as dead, my girlfriend was dead and so was my mother. So why not go back to normal?" he then did his favorite thing - he grabbed both of Lucifer's hands and held them as he continued to speak "So if they take you anywhere I'm coming with you... You'll never have to be alone again and I will always be here for you.. You're my Angel"  
"Adam I won't go anywhere without you and I want to know if you mean what you say because I want your consent to do this"  
"Do what?"  
"Bond our souls.. It would have left a scar but you already have the mark - just not the bond"  
"Do it. I want to be with you as long as I can."  
"Adam you'll be immortal..no you'll be immortal as long as we are In love.  
That's why my last bond didn't last... He abandoned me and cut me off from him."  
"Do it. I love you and want to be with you forever and I want you to feel that love every day. I want to have children with you. I. Want. You."  
"A.. Adam" Lucifer choked out "it will hurt love but I'll be here"  
All he did in response was lay his head on the angel's shoulder and whisper "I know"   
Slowly Lucifer ran his hand up the leg that the mark was on and stopped when it was a perfect fit "Adam I love you and care for you with all my heart. I never wish to separate my self from your love and promise to cherish everything that we will ever have together. I wish to spend an eternity and a half with you and never be ashamed of what we do and will have together. Will you become my soulmate in all senses?"   
Adam could barely choke out the words "yes Lucifer my light bringer I will become your soul mate on the condition that you will never think of yourself as a horrible angel again."  
Searing hot pain coursed through his body and tugged at something in his head bringing forth memories that he realized were from Lucifer's point if view.   
The terror of going through his season alone and the pure gratitude and love that coursed through his soul when Adam had told him that he loved them. Every little thing since Adam had prayed to him, and how depressed and lonely he was to be ostracized from his family even though God himself had forgiven him before. He even took on a weight from how lonely Lucifer was in the cage. Everything. Soon Adam realized this was going to cause pain to Lucifer so he tried to shut down whatever was happening. As The link faltered he withdrew from Lucifer's head and back into his own. Wrapping his arms around the Archangel he gave him a hug and didn't let go until his touch brought Lucifer back from his catatonic state "hey there lovely... I'm sorry I couldn't get out faster."  
"No need for apologies I knew it would take a while" he sighed feeling more tired than he had ever felt before. Slowly, Adam pulled him down being careful about his wings and threw a blanket over them and wrapped around Lucifer as he held him. And just like that with Adam he fell into a deep, calm sleep with the one being that he would ever love


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning he woke up not feeling any different that he had the previous mornings - he wasn't full of sexual desire or extreme neediness. He was still the same and as he realized that he wasn't alone a warmth spread throughout his body making him smile. Adam was up but still groggy "mornin" he yawned "how are you feeling ?"   
"Better thanks to you" Lucifer said in his soft 'shy voice' and reached up to run his hand through Adam's hair, smiling Adam tried to return the favor but decided to just stroke the hand that was resting near him knowing this was enough to appease his neediness. He had to admit Lucifer was cute like this. He no longer had the first vessel that had fallen into the pit but Adam chose to nerve bring it up. Instead, he had about a 20 year olds body, soft green eyes, and was slightly taller than Adam- not that it came as a surprise. He was used to being shorter than everyone but it didn't bother him. Anyway back to Lucifer, he had a swimmers build but didn't like the water one bit. He also couldn't stand to watch those "send money so we can play more sad music to these abused animals" commercials, He never said anything he just walked out of the den when it came on and came back when it ended. These were the things that made him slowly fall in love with Lucifer -he was the kindest, most compassionate, caring being that Adam had ever met. One time he came home to see Lucifer sitting at the kitchen counter with a seventeen year old he found about to jump off of a bridge and he spent about three hours telling the boy how important he was and that one day he will find someone who will force him to see that. As he left he just gave him a piece of paper that had a suicide hotline number that looked like it had been folded many times. It had. But Adam didn't need to know that.   
Another time He had made breakfast and went to knock on Lucifer's door and heard whining. "The guy was starving the mother and starving them! I couldn't just leave them.."  
Making Lucifer find homes for them was the hardest thing Adam had to do and whe- "hey Adam you in there?" Lucifer asked snapping his fingers to get the attention of the zoned out man "yea I was just thinking"  
"Abouuutt?"  
"When the months over were gonna head down to the pet shelter and pick up something"   
"Thank you! And because of the bond I can tell basic stuff like when you're lying"   
" fine I was remembering how kind you are to people and animals"  
"And?"  
"And why did you have that paper handy for the boy?" Adam asked gently placing a arm around Lucifer's shoulders.   
"Because I thought about calling them a lot because of what had been happening. Remember when I was disappearing? That was because I was going up to heaven and listening to the other angels torment me. You were right - I was being bullied and when I finally said that I wasn't coming back the actually said. " go so we don't have to accept satan into a place of good and kindness." I was going to beg to be put back in the cage but I never went through with it.  
But I didn't. Because.. Because I couldn't, now I'm glad I didn't because I have someone who didn't see me that way and hopefully never will."  
"Oh honey... No no you can cry just calm your breathing, come here yeah see? It's ok everything's gonna be ok" Adam said as he stroked Lucifer's wing. Then he remembered the bond and pulled the Archangel's hand to the mark and though about how much he loved Lucifer and how he would do anything to keep him happy. He realized that it was two way when he felt a deep sadness seep into his very being but he pushed through and tried to deliver every good thing he could. Suddenly Lucifer relaxed and said "you're the kindest person I've ever met and I'm sorry for making you feel my emotions" and kissed Adam long and slow, savoring the way he felt,moved, and tasted.  
"I promised to love you and be there for you so I have no problems with it. I may not like guys but I wouldn't trade you for the world."   
"Adam I know that this may be overstepping boundaries but I need you.. Please" Lucifer said his whole demeanor changing "and no this isn't the season making me do this"  
"Uhh you already have me"  
"No I mean I /need/ you. Inside of me please!"  
"You were just crying a few minutes ago.. I don't think you can handle this and I'm not willing to risk hurting you. And plus we don't have any lube"  
"Please.." Lucifer whined shifting around a little under the covers but not moving "please I want to before it becomes a need" and snapped his fingers as a bottle of lube appeared "Adam in a few days I will be craving it and I want to experience it before that.."  
"I'm stopping If your in pain at any time I don't want to hurt you"  
"I trust you" Those three simple words caused Adam to be flooded with lust- knowing that his lover wants this. Kicking the blankets down he pulled his and Lucifer's boxers off,  
shifted behind him and leaned forward to kiss Lucifer again as he squirted some lube on his fingers, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up "I'm gonna start love"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SSMMUUUTTTT

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS A SEX SCENE IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ ABOUT TWO MEN FRICK- FRACKING- SKIP THIS CHAPTER

Touching the rim of his hole, Adam had to pull away slightly "stay still" As he rubbed gently he slowly slipped one finger around and slowly twisted around, coating the inside with Lubricant. As Lucifer started to moan he pushed in a little more every few seconds enjoying the way Lucifer pushed,trying to get it deeper. When he pulled out the angel looked behind him in question "I'm adding another finger ok?"  
"Please" was the only response he got and Lucifer pushed back the moment they entered trying to fuck himself on them "Deeper" he commanded in a low commanding voice that made Adam painfully aware of how hard he was himself "I'm as deep as I can and I need to stretch you out" he said as he began scissoring his fingers. After Adam deemed his hole loose enough he leaned up to kiss Lucifer's ear "I'm gonna be gentle I promise" and slowly lined them up. When he started to push in Lucifer moved a little "are you ok?"  
"Yes please just It was a shock keep going"  
Going slow he pushed himself in fully And kept still, letting Lucifer adjust he pulled out when Lucifer kept saying "faster faster please you won't hurt me" and rammed back in hard enough to bring tears to the angel's eyes "again" he moaned as they set a pace but when Adam hit his prostrate fireworks exploded "ohhhhh" he yelled not able to speak "you want that again huh?" Adam asked in a husky tone. From then on it was - Adam with his hands in Lucifer's feathers and striking his prostate with every thrust. "Adam please I'm going to..." He trailed off as Adam's hand reached around and started stroking his cock. He couldn't last long with this and he knew it but he wanted to hold this out for as long as he could, suddenly he felt something hot explode in his hole and with him feeling full of Adam's seed - he came "ADDAAMM"   
As Adam pulled out he laid next to him as the came down from the high "t...That was amazing" Lucifer choked out after a few minutes "I know lets go get cleaned up - no angel magic allowed" he said pulling the angel off the bed and towards the shower "I can't wait for next week"


	7. Chapter 7

Adam felt sorry for Lucifer. After they made love he realized just how much this bond meant to Lucifer. Two days later he told him that he would be back and went to get something he thought Lucifer would enjoy, he bought two rubber band bracelet kits. Yes he knew they were childish but he figured that they could use it to just sit around and bond but when he got back he found Lucifer sitting in the middle of his bed not doing anything other than shaking with his wings curled around himself "I.. I'm sorry I didn't think you would c-come back." Adam simply presented the bag "Nope I just got some salted Caramel ice cream and a arts and crafts thingee we could do, you know so we could bond." walking forward and crawling into the bed to give Lucifer a hug "I'll always come back for you~ how can I not? Your the best thing to ever happen to me" He didn't actually like to cuddle of to hold someone but with him...It was different. All he wanted to do was protect Lucifer from all things the world had wrong with it.  
Handing Him a spoon,Adam opened the container "Eat up and then we can watch a movie,Or we can go to the living room now and eat while watching a movie!" Adam said opening the other object he bought "I know its kiddish but i thought it would be fun to do"  
"Its not kiddish at all and i think this will be good way to stay busy while i'm needy...I'm sorry for causing a scene and-" Adam cut him off with a kiss "Its ok love I know you can't help this but I want you to not worry because as i said before I'll always come back for you. No matter what, I finally get a chance to love you and I wouldn't give that up for the world."  
"Adam I Actually can't wait for this to end so we can go out in public and i can thank you with a proper date, but in the main time lets go watch a movie!" he was grinning like crazy and almost pulled Adam off the bed but he grabbed him before he fell of fully "Sorry"   
"It's ok I'm glad your this enthusiastic"  
They had watched tv and movies before but never cuddled up like this. Lucifer had to admit his wings were a bit of a hassle but eventually he figured out how to lay them flat against the couch and pulled Adam so close he had to sit against them "Are you sure i'm not hurting you?"   
"Adam if you were hurting my wings i would have told you" He said just happy at how close the were sitting and he was getting used to being able to be vocal "this feels nice to just be able to do ihis and not be alone I'm glad I have you" he said making Adam blush.. yes blush. "Your right wthis is nice" he said sticking the two spoons into the melting ice cream and loading Netflix "What shall we watch?"  
"Something funny?"  
"How about.. 50 first dates? Its a romantic comedy with a good ending"  
"Ok what's it about?"  
"Watch and see"  
As they watched the movie Adam kept glancing at Lucifer reveling in how happy and content he looked when he remembered they were touching he opened up the "Channel" and let some of his love seep into him and of course he got backlash but this time it wasn't bad. No not at all it was the same thing Adam sent him Intensified by thousands. He slipped one arm under Lucifer's wings and was still again, contentedly half hugging the angel. When it got to the part where the girl went to a mental hospital Lucifer tried his hardest not to cry and that just reminded how raw his emotions were, so Adam send another wave of Love to him and he immediately calmed down and laid his head on Adam's "Thank you for doing that"  
"doing what?" Adam asked innocently  
"For- wait did you even know the link was open?"  
"No.. Was i supposed to?"  
"Umm I don't know because you opened the link and all i felt was ..Pure love"  
"Isn't that good?"  
"yes but I... I didn't expect it. I'm sorry i'm just not expecting anyone to Really care for me even if you keep telling me Oh. I'm going to ruin this because of how I am.."  
"No" Adam said firmly "No you wont because 1~ Your not completely in control of your emotions and hormones because of whats going on and, 2 I love you and literally the only way you can ruin this is if you cheat on me so we don't have to worry for a while.. Lucifer I know that for some reason you Do believe what your family thinks and that's wrong. When your grace is restored I want to have a talk with the bitchy British one-"  
"Balthazar"  
"I want to have a chat with Balthazar and try to get him to understand and see where it goes from then on.I want you to have a family you can love and trust because i know that eventually I'll hurt you and When i do I want to make sure you'll stay up here and above- where you belong- because I love you enough to want you to be happy"  
"What do you mean by you'll hurt me?" Lucifer almost whispered refusing to look at Adam.  
"I'm human. Humans Age. they live, grow old, and die. its part of nature and I want to make sure you know that you have someone to turn to."  
"Adam"  
"What?"  
"The bond. you wont die, remember? you'll stay at whatever age you want and you can't be killed"  
"I forgot about that part.. In that case I'll always be here for you but I still want you to have family. Family is important no matter what and Family Don't end in blood Sure you can have all the adopted family but blood will always call back when needed most" He laughed a bitter laugh  
"Even My shitty family I know I will have to face. I won't stand alone to face them, Just like you wont have to face your's alone. What's a few pissy angels compared to a bond forged out of true love."  
"I promise when I'm working at full capacity we'll pay your and my brother's a visit okay?"  
"I wont let them do shit to you mentally. I wont let them try to bring you down." Adam growled  
"Easy there tiger They wont hurt me" Lucifer laughed nervously Shocked at how protective he was, not that he didn't like it "And I wont let our families hurt you either"  
Adam smiled "Remind me that I have to Call Sam later because I heard about some sort of tattoo that will keep us safer." He said this time letting Lucifer know he was opening the link and letting Lucifer this time - calm him by flowing happiness and calmness into the man he loved as they sat and finished the movie in comfortable silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont know if I said this yet but I'm Un beta'd so all mistakes are my own 
> 
> comments are greaT motivation

Slight sexual content  
*basically a blowjob (I have never given one so I don't know how accurate this is)

 

Adam could tell that Lucifer was forcing himself to act like this. All happy and chipper as if he was perfectly fine but he couldn't figure out why and whenever he tried to bring it up Lucifer would go back to his room and cover himself with his wings, but no matter how he acted he would immediately become calmer and sweeter the moment Adam came in and hugged him or held his hands. But Adam knew something was wrong.  
When he walked in on Lucifer moaning he had done the same thing as before *Knock* "Lucifer you ok?" no response but he heard another moan "Ok i'm coming in"  
He walked in to see a sleeping angel and He quickly stepped out closing the door loud enough to make Lucifer freak out "Adam?" Lucifer said frantically "Adam Was that you?"  
"yeah, I'm sorry for interruuptin-"  
"Get in here"  
"ok but you owe me a explanation of whats been going on with you I'm worried"  
"Its my... need it turned sexual two days ago and I wasn't going to say anything"  
"Oh.. well if you Dont want to have me relive you, We can Just cuddle but I'm tired of you acting like this"  
"You want to.."  
"I Love you Stupid thats why i said I was going to help you through this.. the Whole time. You can tell me when you want more or less and i'll do it."  
"Oh"  
"And Could you please open the link back up? It would have helped here and you wouldnt have had to make yourself be alone here.. I know that your shy"  
"I am not shy!!"  
"Yes you are Lucifer. you are a kind hearted, gentle, shy, angel who wants to help everyone he sees. It's okay to be like this because that means your not trying to be something your not. I won't make you act a certain way around anyone because I want you to feel safe here and not having to worry about how you act or appear to people. Everyone who knows you can see how kind you are, and they love you for it. You don't like to go up to new people and get flustered when they ask alot of questions. Those are the querks that i fell in love with and theres no need to hide when I will never abandon you or hurt you. And I wouldnt trade this for the world."  
"Really?" Lucifer asked quietly as he streched his wings out and smiling happily  
"Really. now can we cuddle? your shaking." Huh how did he notice that?  
"yes please but if it goes to far your welcome to leave as soon as-" Adam cut him off with a kiss "Stupid angel, i want to be here with you" he murmered crawling next to him amd tucking the wing closest to him back to Lucifer.and pressing a kiss to his shoulder "Theres nothing better than just having you arouund and the only reason i want this to be over is so I can take you out on a proper date and stuff.I'm gonna do this right"  
Oh Adam Lucifer thought Your so sweet   
"shhh I can hear your braintoiling away and you dont need to analyze everything, just lie down and enjoy this okay?"  
"okay" the angel said sofly trying to ingore the craving he was feeling.  
"I'll only do this if you say it~ I'm not going to take advantage of you, you have to tell me eactly what you want" Adam said nipping on his ear, earning a small gasp  
"Everything! i want you to touch me!"  
"Where?" Adam murmerd although he already knew.  
"All over I juse Need to feel you".." Lucifer keened. "Okay love I'll touch you" Adam said seductivly as he straddled him being careful to not hurt him and ghosted his fingers around Lucifer's shoulders and neck, slowly moving down to his chest still barely touching, when Lucifer's eyes changed color from green to hazel. "Whoa your eyes.."  
"it's okay they sometimes do this. I don't know why, its so stuble no one notices."  
"They're beautiful!"  
"They're just eyes"   
"Ever heard the expression -eyes are windows to the soul?"  
"Yes but it don't work on me...."   
"Why not?"  
"My soul is black"  
"No it's not! Your soul/grace thing is the brightest ever made!"  
"Your the only human to think that Adam...."  
Uh oh.. "lucifer what happened?"  
"Remember when we were watching that lawyer show? On a commercial when you went to the bathroom a song came on and it make me think"  
"Baby, what song?"  
"The devil went down to Georgia."  
"Shit"  
"Yea. But they're on and the worst part? It actually happened about two hundred years ago. I had escaped and he was supposed to be my Vessel... He won and I had to go back but I would have never thought that people would..." He trailed off looking down because of how stupid he sounded.   
"Were humans. In case you haven't realized that we're kind of a fucked up species in the fact that we could never keep things to ourselves and you know what? That's not you anymore and it'll NEVER be you again"  
"But-but what if I screw up? What if I go crazy and fall again?"  
"I'll stay by your side and IF you go crazy I'll help as much as I can to keep you calm and well, non crazy" He took a breath "and if you fall then you'll be my human boyfriend and not my angel boyfriend. I don't care what species you are ill still love you"   
Adam snaked a hand down and traced around Lucifer's belly button while still talking "and if anyone, heaven,hell, or in between has a problem they can fuck off because you deserve to be happy and loved." He went to peck Lucifer on the lips but he grabbed his head with both hands and held Adam there deepening the kiss until Adam's hand stilled and he was concentrated solely on the kiss "I think I'm having problems.. Down there should I be turned on by just kissing?"  
Adam chuckled pulling away so he could look at Lucifer's whole face "hmmm do you want me to fix it?"  
"What? How- OH! yes please!"  
Adam resumed tracing around the angels belly button "I'm gonna try something new okay? Tell me if you don't like it" as he said this, he moved lower on the bed until his face was inches from Lucifer's cock "I'm gonna give you a blow job... It feels really good but I might suck at it no pun intended"  
As he pulled His mate's boxers off he shifted closer and licked a strip from the base to the tip causing Lucifer to gasp "shh don't worry I got you" and with that Adam took Lucifer into his mouth, sucking, licking everything he could think of as His lover came undone "ADAM!" He half yelled/half moaned as he came in his mouth.  
Yuck, salty was the first thing he thought as he tasted it but he swallowed anyway moving back up to the top of the bed and kissing Lucifer so he could taste himself   
"Did you like that?"  
"Yes I did very much.. Do you want me to return the favor?"  
"No I did it for you so you could feel good" Adam chuckled "I can do that you know, I don't need anything in return for doing this"  
"oh Adam why are you so ni-"  
"If your gonna say nice I'm gonna.. I don't know- just I did it because I love you"  
"That's all I wanted to hear" Lucifer murmured pressing a kiss to Adam's cheek. "I'm sorry I'm so odd and emotional"  
"No" Adam said softly "your perfect and your not odd, your quirky.not odd. And we've established that this month is what's making you emotional and I still love you and I will for as long as you love me."  
"Then it's gonna be a very long time."  
"Hey, why don't you tell me what it was like in your heaven? Like the place or colors? Nothing you don't want to tell"  
"R-really? Okay." Lucifer took a deep breath "well it wasn't that big it was just a small garden with a koi pond. It was about as big as the bed but never seemed to run out of room for the fish I brought to it. You know, animals DO go to heaven and I took in the fish I don't know why." He was blushing "that sounds stupid huh?"  
"No! Not at all I think it was very kind of you to take in those fish.. We ought to go to Sea World soon so you can check these out"  
"Look at us- two weeks left and we're already planning on going to do stuff together- but won't humans look down on us because me and you are both male?"  
"I don't really know but if they say anything well just leave and find somewhere better, don't worry well figure it out when we get there"  
"Hey Adam?"  
"What?"  
"Let's go to the living room and watch some TV okay?"  
Adam smiled at Lucifer,which caused him to smile back "sure lets go"


	9. Chapter 9

Even as Lucifer became needier for Adam to take him he still seemed ashamed and scared about something, and when Lucifer was like this it broke Adams heart. Even as Adam tried his hardest,Lucifer would just shake his head and apologize about having to have sex and to be touched.

Finally it clicked. Lucifer mentioned never having kids with his mate of many mellina. "Lucifer was this the fist season where you've had sex?"

"N-no! What would make you say that?"

"If your supposed to have kids... And you had a mate.. Lucifer it's okay if this is the first season.. It's normal and your gonna be okay."

"That's..not it Adam. It's just..." He blushed looking down "your correct about this being my first sexual season but.. It's not all about me.. Is.,. Do you enjoy this? I know I'm in a male vessel-" he was cut off by Adam

"Oh honey I love you, but yes the sex is great! Kinda hard to think otherwise when you're so sexy, I mean everything about you screams "sexy" from your voice to the brightness I see shining in your eyes the moment you climax. Don't you ever think otherwise ." He finished, kissing Lucifer's cheek " plus we do have well,forever right baby?"

"BABY" Lucifer suddenly screeched

"I'm so sorry! Look at me!! I can't raise a child! They'll hate me the moment they know what I am! Oh,father Adam what do I do? I can't do that to the baby!" He wailed, now in tears with Adam trying to calm him down. "Shhhh, it's gonna be alright. Breathe Darling.. Come on.. Listen to my voice.yea I'm going to count to ten okay?" "One. Two.three.four" ect. Until Lucifer's breathing calmed to a normal level. "I'm sorry" he tried to say but Adam wouldn't let him. "Nothing to be sorry about sweetheart. They will love you from the start. And I know this because you'll make a great daddy and you know it. Luce, it's gonna be okay.." Adam trailed off pulling the angel closer.

"I love you" Lucifer said putting his head under Adam's and kissing his chest a few times "you know the season is almost over- one more week"

"I know and I'll still love you no matter what. Don't you ever worry I won't, because you can always tell okay?"

"Y-yes. adam your gonna be great at raising ou-you-my- our child"

"Oh?" Adam asked cocking his head

"Why?"

"You've been taking care of me for mo-" He was cut off by Adam growling "shut.up. Right.now" taking Lucifer by surprise at his sudden attitude change.

"A-adam?"

"NO YOU DONT UNDERSTAND AND ITS ALL THOSE BASTARDS FAULT!

I LOOK AT YOU AND I SEE SOMEONE WHO IS ALWAYS TERRIFIED AND ASHAMED TO TAKE THE SIMPLEST PLEASURES" Adam yelled flipping himself around to face Lucifer "Lucifer you need to speak up! I'm sorry for yelling but you need to see this! You aren't going to get in trouble and I'm not going to let anyone touch you or hurt you! I love you and It HURTS to see you like this... I'm... Im sorry... I.."

"No Adam your right but I can't think any other way... You've changed me so much for the better and I'm scared I'll..I'll screw this up and I'll end up mate-less again and pregnant... If that happens I won't be able to go on.. I mean physically impossible for me to. The only reason I lived the first time was because I had never mated. Adam please don't give up on me!"

Of course Adam surged forward and wrapped Lucifer in a bearhug "never. I'll never leave you. Never never never" he whispered

"I'll never leave and I'll never give up." He maneuvered their bodies to under the soft blankets he placed there so Lucifer could have something to cuddle into and cocooned themselves. "Hey sweetie it's gonna be okay I'll still be here go to sleep. I'll try to keep your dreams safe"

"No" came the muffled response "I can bring you in them and we can go between Dreamscapes if I do have a bad memory. You want to try?"

The hopefulness in his voice left Adam no choice

"of course"

As Lucifer rolled over and kissed Adam, they were instantly unconscious.

"ColdColdcoldcold" a small voice chanted as Adam looked around in the Dark "Luc?" "Lucifer where are you?"

"Adam?" The voice whispered

"Where are you?"

"Right behind you" a new voice said making him jump "wha?"

"This is a memory... But it's not mine- we have to go Now Adam!"

"Why?"

"This is your memory..in here you comforted me and vice -versa. That's why l knew this would work"

"So I'm in control of this dream?"

"Yes" lucifer said the stress of the memory getting to him at last.

"Here, Grab my hand" Adam said as he began to concentrate.

the area around them melted away and was replaced with a park "I used to hang here when I was a teenager so it's gonna be okay here. Let's swing!"

"Umm"

"Sit on that"

"Okay.." lucifer said sitting down and grabbing the chains.

"Pick your legs up in front of you"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

Lucifer picked up his legs as Adam moved in behind and started to push

"What? Adam are you trying to shove me off?"

"No..oh here I'll show you" Adam said sitting on the swing next to him and beginning to swing, pumping his legs and rising higher "see its fun"

"Oh so I just do this?" lucifer asked moving faster with a smile until they were going as high as they could and Lucifer commented "this feels a little like flying"

"Really?"

"Yes, I see the appeal for children"

"Wanna really feel like we're flying?"

"Sure how?"

"When I count to three at the top of our swing JUMP OFF!"

"ONE"

"two"

"THREE JUMP"

As they flew through the air they snapped back to their conscious minds and woke up at once.

Laughing Lucifer kissed Adam "I love you so much that was amazing."

"I love you to Luce- more than you could ever imagine"

Lucifer curled up around Adam and they just kept kissing not trying to go further just reveling in each other and how fun it was just to kiss.

"I can't believe this is real"

"It is, it is"


	10. Chapter 10

"Lucifer?" Adam asked waking to a empty bed and looking around. Spotting a note written in Lucifer's handwriting he smiled but with worry in his mind.   
Dear Adam.. As you know my season is over and I didn't know if you wanted to see me. I am currently in heaven arranging affairs so I never have to go back. I love you, Lucifer

Adam rolled his eyes and prayed to The Angel Lucifer? You told me that I could come with you so they can realize that they're being dicks so could you kindly come and get me?

with the now familiar flutter of wings Lucifer appeared with a blush on his face "I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you.. Are you sure you want to come?"   
"Of course! I said you didn't have to face them alone.. One question"  
"What?" Lucifer asked confused  
"Would it be against God to punch the Angels in the face?" Adam asked with a straight face just waiting for the Angels reaction.  
"Adam I knew there was a reason I loved you" he laughed moving in to kiss his mate "let's go".

SNAP   
Was all Adam heard before Lucifer told his to open his eyes "here we are. I thought we could visit here before talking to my brothers and sisters"  
"Where are we?"  
"My heaven" Lucifer said looking around blushing "I told you it wasn't much"  
"Oh Luce you know it's amazing! If it makes you happy then it's... It's perfect! As long as you smile" Adam said taking Lucifer's hand and just standing there "soo didja name the fish?"  
"Fish... Wait you actually listened?" Lucifer asked looking down.  
"Well duh baby I thought it was the cutest thing ever"  
"Yes but I want to look forward to something to get us through talking to my family so I can live on earth"  
"Are you sure? I mean if you change your mind-"  
Lucifer cut him off "Adam! Stop thinking! I'm supposed to be worrier here"  
"Let's go"  
-  
The moment they landed in the Garden, Adam felt Lucifer tense up so he slipped his hand into the angel's.   
"Ah Brother" a strikingly tall blonde angel said coldly looking up "come to beg to be cast down again?" Then she saw Adam.  
"Well well what do we have here?"

Adam barked out a laugh "can you sound any MORE villainous?"

"Adam.." Lucifer murmured out a warning.

"Feisty I like him,but how in heaven did you find a mate?" The Angel asked gathering a few stray Angels attention   
"Netzach..I.. I come to ask that I may stay on earth with Adam to raise the child I may be carrying.."  
"Impregnated? By a human?? I thought you hated humani-" she was cut off by a hand striking her cheek "ty" she finished before turning her glare onto Adam "how DARE you strike a angel!"

"Yea? Well how DARE you speak to my mate like that?" Adam yelled in her face "and it's not his fault he mated with me! I would have never agreed if I knew you would take this attitude, he has been ostracized by you- his family- so he couldn't find a angel mate! So before you say another word think about that!"

Netzach just stood there, shocked by Adam's outburst then she said in a low growl "do you even understand the evil this angel embodies?"

"Well seeing as I was Michael's Vessel yes and I can also see how he has changed." He replied in a flat voice only glancing at Lucifer to see if he was alright.

"Your.. Oh yes I can see it now. Would you rather see him?"

"Only if you won't grant Lucifer's request."

She smiled slowly.. "I hope you get what you deserve" she laughed as she snapped her fingers and they were in a empty room.

"Lucifer?"  
"Yes"  
"Did I just screw up slapping that bitch?"  
"no I wish I could do the same" a new voice interrupted.

"Michael" Adam immediately recognized his grace "you are Lucifer's brother! How could you let the Angels treat him so badly?"

"Adam I understand how I just don't understand why" Lucifer said softly looking away from them both.

"I have limited control of the host now that the father is back. I will grant your leave so you can be with Adam and your.. child..." Suddenly he looked like a younger sibling when he asked "may I?"

The smile on Lucifer's face could light up a whole room huh guess that why he's the light bringer Adam thought randomly watching the angelic brothers slowly bond.

"Michael. When the fledgling is born would you wish to visit?" Lucifer asked looking back at Adam  
who, upon seeing the look on the angel's face said "yea we could have a BBQ!" He said faking enthusiasm

"Adam I am sorry I had to use you as my vessel. I never meant you any harm...." Michael said catching him by surprise.  
"Yea I knew that I just.. I wish- actually I wish for nothing to change because then I might have never met Lucifer.. So it's okay I guess" Adam said picking up a vase he saw on a table.   
"Your mate seems to truly love you Lucifer, Have you bonded?"  
"Yes." 

"Michael, i have a question- the one I came up here for. Can I have a break from heaven unless there's a war or something? I wish to stay with Adam and the baby- when he or she is born."

"Of course! I am sorry for the way everything played out though in the beginning." Michael said looking at Adam "But if you could excuse me, i would like to speak to Adam alone for a moment. He'll be safe and ill transport him to you."

Lucifer looked at Adam and shrugged "If he wants to I'll be waiting in the garden" And when Adam nodded Lucifer vanished.

a"Okay Adam. Here's the thing. Did he tell you everything that led to his fall?"  
yes- he wouldn't lie to me thought Adam "yes but why are you asking me this if you could just look into my mind and see for yourself?  
"He's a archangel, no other angel can invade his mate's mind."  
"Oh" Adam sighed "Yes he told me about how he hated humans so much he tried to kill them all with the flood but another angel warned Noah and everything. he tried to paint himself in the worst light."

Michael looked surprised "no.. It was the opposite but because they didn't believe him he got angry and cursed them to exile from their part of the world. they ended up in the south pole where they almost froze to death before another angel-I don't remember her name brought them to a warmer place. He was the reason they even lived in the first place." Michael said placing a hand on Adam's Shoulder "Lucifer was and is like a more mature Cherub- he was powerful and terrifying to anyone in his path but at the end of the day when he could just be himself... he just wanted someone to tell him that he was loved. He was created after me but was meant to be the emotional bridge from humans to angels. Please, don't hurt him. I can see how dearly he loves you and to be honest- I don't think he could survive if you abandoned him -" he was cut off by Adam "Are you giving me the 'Big brother' talk?"   
"I guess I am."  
"I love him. alot. like I was terrified when he locked himself in his room at the beginning of his season, I ended up calling Dean to ask why he was like this. Pretty much i've felt something for him the first time I called him to thank him. I wont ever hurt him."

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you knew Lucifer wasn't all bad. But you figured it out on your own so I only have one thing to say. I'm sorry for using you as a vessel and i'm glad you're not as angry as you have to right to be, and your mother is safe and happy, sometime in the future you two should come up and visit her. I promise no one will bother you or Lucifer."

Adam looked up and said "Thank you, honestly. I'll tell him. But could i go back to him now?"  
"Of course. good-bye" Michael said as he snapped his fingers~ and Adam was suddenly in a very very green garden.  
"Luce? Lucifer?" He called out in a controlled voice "Yes?" his voice called out from behind him "Did you have a nice chat with Mika?"  
"who- Oh yes. can we go to your heaven though? I wanna see your fish."  
"A-alright" the angel said taking Adam's hand and poofing them to his heaven "we're here"  
not letting go of Lucifer's hand he pulled him to a stone bench "I love you and I'm never going to leave you, don't worry."  
"What?"  
"Michael told me some things and basically gave me to big brother talk - but isn't he your younger brother?"  
"yes but he was always the more mature one sooo we just let all the angels think he was older" Lucifer stretched one wing with a yawn "This went much better than expected" he murmured glancing at Adam.  
"Yes it did. Lets just hang here for a bit if you want, alright?" the human said squeezing the Angel's hand.  
"thanks for bringing me"  
"Thank you for coming with me to stand by me, I mean you slapped Netzach and that takes bravery-"  
"And stupidity" Adam interjected with a grin.   
"yes that too"  
"Are you honestly saying you liked what i did?"  
"weelllllll...."  
"HA i knew it!" Adam laughed then turned to kiss him, it was short but Lucifer still blushed anyway  
"lets go home, okay?"  
"okay only if you bring me back to show me your fish"  
"lets go" Lucifer stood up and- poof they were back in their room.


End file.
